Love and hate go hand in hand
by Tamano Setsuna
Summary: Tala visits Kai and Rei, but there is something wrong with him. And then when they go to sleep, he breaks down. Can Kai and Rei find out what bothers him and help him? KaixRei BryanxTala
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade. **

**This is not beta-read, because it's too troublesome. It takes too long to find someone and then I have to wait again (and maybe wait forever…). So if someone likes this story and wants to beta this, it would be welcome. **

**This would be only two or three shot. I got inspiration for this story from my friend. **

Kai and Rei sat at breakfast, which as usually Rei made for them. They ate mostly in silence. It could be heard only clicking of their cups and plates. "Hey, Rei?" Kai said suddenly. "Hm?" his Chinese lover acknowledged him. "Tala called yesterday, that he will come over," the dual hired boy said. Rei grinned, "Tala? That's great! You know what that means don't you? SHOPPING!" Kai groaned. Shopping with Rei and Tala is hell. He loved Rei and Tala was his best friend, but they were just too crazy. Maybe he would just give them his credit card and let them go alone. That would be much safer.

Just as he opened his mouth to say that to Rei, the door rang. Rei jumped from his seat and ran answer it. And seconds later Kai heard happy chatter. The boy sighed and got up. He found them in the hallway talking about what they wanted to buy. What surprised Kai was, that Bryan wasn't here silently standing beside his red haired lover. Dual haired Russian shuddered. This was even worse. That's it. He isn't going.

"Hey, Rei, here is my credit card," he reached into his pocket for his purse, "Have fun…" The two other boys both made faces. "But Kai, you must go with us…" The red head grinned, "Yeah Kai, who would hold our bags?" Kai paled. Rei and Tala looked at each other, smiled and grabbed Kai by his arms so he couldn't escape.

An half an hour later there were in the mall nearby. Tala and Rei were in ecstasy trying some clothes and Kai was meanwhile watching them bored to death. If only there was Bryan, they could have talked about something. Hey, and actually, where he is? He and Tala are like siamese twins. "Hey Tala?" called Kai for his friend, "Where is Bryan?" Tala looked at him with bored face, "I don't know. I'm not his mother. At home, maybe?" Kai frowned but said nothing.

They ate lunch at some restaurant in the mall. Kai was silently eating while Rei and Tala were happily chatting about what they had bought. "The jeans that you bought makes your ass look so hot," smirked Tala at the young Chinese. "Hey, thanks," grinned Rei, "I like that black shirt you have. Too bad they didn't have my size." Tala hugged him with a grin, "I say it's a good thing. Otherwise everything that moves would jump you. And we don't want that, do we?" Rei blushed. "Tala," he moaned, "seriously, you're the worst." "I love you too, Kitten," Tala's grin widened.

- BB - BB - BB -

Kai was glad when they returned home. He was carrying a lot of bags with things that Rei and Tala bought. And said friends were chatting happily. "Tell me again, why do I carry all of your things?" Kai frowned. Rei and Tala looked at him and synchronically said, "Because we are too cute to carry it." Kai rolled his eyes. "You know, if I didn't love you both, I would just dump it on you," he said annoyed. Rei and Tala squealed and jumped on him so he lost his balance and all three ended up on the floor. "I really wish you would stop doing that," Kai muttered. "But Kai," Tala moaned. Kai scowled, "Tala, I don't mind Rei lying on me, but you… Even thought you are my best friend, which I still don't understand how that happened." Tala pouted. "Kai, you are no fun," Rei said and then he kissed Kai lightly on the cheek.

Rei made them dinner and then they sat in the living room. Kai was reading some book while Rei and Tala were watching TV. Kai looked at the clock on the wall. It read eleven twenty. He sighed, "Hey, guys, I think it's time to go to bed." Tala and Rei moaned synchronically, "Already?" "Oh, yes," Kai said, "So quit acting like a little kids." Tala hugged Rei and pouted, "But you are treating us like we are."

Every time Tala and others were staying with Kai and Rei they had the same room, so Tala just stood up and headed there. Rei bid him goodnight and went to his shared bedroom. But Kai followed Tala. "Tala? What's wrong?" Kai asked. Tala shook his head. Kai put his hand on his best friends shoulder, "You sure?" The red head nodded, "Yes Kai. It's nothing. Don't worry." The he grinned, "Now go to bed, your kitten is waiting." Kai silently nodded and left. The grin on Tala's face slowly disappeared and he sighed. Then he went to the guest room and shut the door.

Kai entered his and Reis bedroom. "Kai?" Rei asked softly. Kai tried to smile. "What's wrong," Rei asked again. Kai shook his head, "Nothing." Rei frowned, "Kai Hiwatari, don't try to lie to me." Kai sat on the bed, "I think that something is with Tala. He was weird, when I said goodnight to him." Rei hugged him and put his head on Kai's shoulder, "Do you want to talk to him?" Kai shook his head. "Not now, maybe it's nothing," he said and laid down, "Maybe he only fought with Bryan, after all he is not here."

"Maybe we should call Bryan," Rei said. Kai nodded and reached for his phone on the nightstand by his bed. Then he dialed Bryan's number. But it was Ian, who picked it up. "Ian? Where is Bryan?" Kai asked. He heard Ian swearing in Russian, "I hoped it was Tala… Bryan is right beside me, but I don't think he is able to think straight… He is totally trashed." Kai rolled his eyes, "Just give it to him."

Kai heard Ian calling Bryan and then he heard some heavy breathing. It was almost like… "Bryan?" Kai asked carefully, "Are you crying?" Bryan snapped at him, "No. I'm not fuckin' cryin', I'm not fuckin' drinkin', I'm not fuckin'... oh fuck..." Kai frowned, this was deffinetly bad. But they had to solve it themselfs. He went back to Tala's room, handed his phone to Tala. He looked at him confused, but Kai just shrugged and left.

When he entered the bedroom, Rei looked at him hopefully. Kai shook his head, "Leave him alone for now. They would work it out somehow…" But just as he said that, they heard Tala shouting in Russian. And then it was heard as something crashed on the wall. Kai flinched, "My phone." Rei sharply looked at him, "What? You can buy a new one, but your best friend is breaking down and all you care is your phone?" Kai shook his head. It was what caused Tala to go and break things that are not his, that made him worried. He went to his room to check on him, just in case. He found him on his bed sobbing. Kai quietly left, he would talk to him in the morning, when he calms down.

- BB - BB - BB -

They lied in their bed for half hour. Rei was already asleep, but Kai was still wide awake. Suddenly he heard as the doors to the bedroom silently opened. At this sound Rei stirred and opened his eyes. He was a very light sleeper and because of his enhanced senses even the slightest sounds woke him up. "Kai?" he mumbled sleepily. Kai sat up and saw that Tala was walking into the room.

Kai looked at him and saw that he was holding empty bottle of vodka. It was probably the one that they kept in the kitchen. Both Rei and Kai were staring at him. Kai stood up and walked to him. "Tala, what's wrong?" he asked the red head. It was only then, when he was right beside him, that he noticed, that his friend had face wet from tears.

"It's over," Tala said hiccupping. Kai looked at him bewildered, "What's over?" Tala sobbed. "Me and Bryan," he said, "We are over." Those words echoed in the silent room. Kai couldn't believe what he just heard. It was just too insane to be true. Bryan and Tala just belonged to each other. But here was Tala, sobbing in the middle of his bedroom claiming, that they were over. He barely noticed that Rei approached Tala and tried to comfort him.

Rei was tried to get Tala back to his room with Kai silently trailing behind them. "Bryan hates me now…" Tala whispered brokenly. Rei looked at him shocked, "That surely is not true. Why would you say that?" Tala sobbed, "Because he told me that." Rei didn't know what to say. He knew, Tala must be heartbroken, if Bryan said such thing to him. Suddenly he felt Tala lean to him and to his surprise, Tala kissed him. He could taste all that vodka, Tala drank, in his mouth. Rei struggled to get free. This was just so wrong. Then he felt the weight lift of him and he fell to the ground. He looked up and saw Kai holding Tala back. "Tala, snap out of it," Kai called to his friend. Tala didn't respond, he just limply stood/leaned on Kai.

Kai helped Tala to his room and put him in his bed. Then Tala turned his back to Kai. The room was silent. Kai could only hear Tala's muffled sobs. Kai silently left. When he got to his room, Rei immediately hugged him and buried his face in Kai's chest. "Rei?" Kai whispered. Rei sniveled, "Tala looked so broken… What could have happened?" Kai hugged him back, "I don't know, and it scares me." "Kai?" Rei tightened his grip, "Promise me, that something like this won't happen to us, ever." Kai kissed his hair, "I promise. Now come to bed."


	2. Chapter 2

When Tala entered the kitchen in the morning, Rei was already there making them breakfast. Kai wasn't anywhere to be seen, but that was to be expected. He was probably outside, training. "Mornin'," Tala said merrily. Rei spun around with the kitchen knife in his hand. "Sheesh, Tala I told you, not to scare me like that," Rei said and smiled uneasily at him. He didn't know what to expect from the red head. Especially after previous night. But Tala grinned at him, as if nothing happened. "What'cha doin' Rei-Rei?" Tala asked. Rei was staring at him. He was wondering, how Tala could act like this. He shook his head. "Just some sandwiches for breakfast," he said to his Russian friend. Tala nodded and sat behind the table.

Kai entered kitchen only to see Rei and Tala there. He frowned when he saw Tala just to sit there and smiling. "Tala," he said in a low voice. Tala looked at him and grinned. "Good morning Kai-ushka," Tala said with a big smile on his face. Kai glared at his friend. "Tala," he practically growled, "What the fuck happened yesterday?" Tala scowled, "I have no Idea, what you are talking about…" "Don't fucking lie to me, Tala!" Kai snapped. Tala abruptly stood, "Excuse me, I'm going to the bathroom."

But before he could even move, Kai was beside him, grabbed him by his wrist and slammed him into the nearest wall. "Kai!" Rei exclaimed from behind him, but he ignored it. He and Tala were glaring at each other. "Tala," Kai narrowed his eyes, "Why are you saying, that you and Bryan are over?" Tala flinched when Kai said the word "over". His ice-blue eyes started to water and soon enough tears were sliding down his cheeks. He closed his eyes. "B-because it's the truth," he whispered. "How?" Kai asked. But Tala only sobbed. Rei ran to them and pried Kai off Tala. Without Kai, to hold him up, Tala nearly slumped to the floor, only to be caught by Rei.

Kai and Rei got Tala to the living room, and he was currently lying on the couch, with one arm over his eyes and the other was hanging over the edge. Rei was sitting on a chair near the couch and was silently looking at Tala, waiting for him to say something. Meanwhile Kai was leaning on the wall. Minutes were passing in silence. But then Kai couldn't stand it anymore. "Tala…" he said slowly, "Please, say us what happened." Tala sobbed. Then he gulped and started, "It was three days ago…"

- BB - BB - BB -

_Tala and Bryan were in their living room, watching some movie. They were huddled together on the couch. Of course Bryan paid more attention to Tala than to the movie. He smirked and slowly his hands began to wander over Tala's body. Tala tried to ignore him and watch the movie, but after a while he just couldn't concentrate anymore. So he gently slapped Bryan's hands away, "Not now Bry. I really wanted to see this, and you promised you would watch it with me." Bryan sighed but said nothing. _

_The movie was nearing its end, and because it was a romantic one, there was of course going to be a wedding. "Look Bryan, they have wedding on a beach, isn't it romantic?" exclaimed Tala. Bryan rolled his eyes and murmured, "More like stupid…" Unfortunately, Tala heard him "What? Why?" he pushed himself away, so he could look at Bryan. "Just look at it," Bryan said annoyed, "All that wasted effort and money, only to get they supposed friends and family to see them make fools of themselves. I'm really glad, that I'm fried from that…" _

_Tala stared at him, as if he had two heads. Then he hissed, "And if __**I**__ wanted wedding too?" Bryan glared at the red head, "Then you can go and marry whichever bitch you want!" Tala jumped on his feet and stared at him disbelievingly, "What did you say?" "You heard me," Bryan stood too; "You can marry whichever bitch you want and fuck her senseless!" "Maybe I will," Tala snarled, "And I will invite you to the wedding, you bastard."_

_Bryan raised an eyebrow, "And why would I come to wedding of two whores?" "Who are you calling a whore?" Tala shouted. "Obviously you," Bryan shouted back, "Just look, how you are acting all the time." "And who was it, who couldn't keep his hands of me?" Tala growled dangerously. "I only wanted a good fuck, because that's the only good thing about you," Bryan snarled, "But you know what? I have had enough. We are through." "That's totally my line, you son of a __bitch!" Tala screamed. _

_Bryan barred his teeth, "I will tell you something: I hate you! I hate you so much, I wish were dead! But apparently __Boris didn't do his job very well. Maybe you let him fuck you too, so you could be our captain." He failed to notice, that Tala flinched ever so slightly. "Go burn in hell, I'm out of here," hissed Tala, "I don't want to see your shit-face ever again!" Then he left and slammed the door so hard, that the windows clattered. _

- BB - BB - BB -

"And since then I was in a hotel," Tala ended his story and his body was shaking with sobs. Rei, who was crying too, slowly approached him and hugged him. Tala buried his face in Rei's shirt and his hands clutched the fabric tightly. Kai stood beside them and started to rub Tala's back. He didn't know what else he could do. He just wasn't used to comfort someone. Rei was far better at this; he was the sensitive one in their relationship.

After a few minutes, Tala calmed a bit. He pushed himself away from Rei. His eyes were all red and puffy from crying. "Better?" Rei asked carefully. "Yeah," Tala nodded, "Thanks." Rei smiled gently at his red head friend, "It's nothing. Can I help you with anything else?" Tala shook his head. Then he stood up, "I'm going to the bathroom…" Nobody said anything and he left.

Tala stood in the bathroom looking into the mirror above the sink. The water was flowing but he ignored it. "I look like a shit," he murmured to himself. Then he made a cup from his hands, gathered some water and splashed his face with it. Tala looked again into the mirror and sighed. His head hurt slightly from all the crying. He opened the cabined and looked for some painkillers. He found small bottle and reached for it. But then he spotted something else. It was a razor. Probably Kai's.

He took it out, as if in trance. He was staring at it. Then he quickly took out the blade and other parts he threw into the sink. Tala slid onto the floor and leaned on the bathtub. He brought his arm to his face and stared at it for few seconds. And then he slashed it with the blade. Tala had to bit his lip, as not to cry out from the pain. But that didn't stop him from slicing his arm for few more times. Then he did the same to his other arm. Tala dropped the now bloody razor and was observing his arms. The blood was slowly trickling down and dripping on the floor. He was fascinated by it and somehow relieved. Relieved of the pain, he was feeling.

Kai knocked on the door. Tala was definitely taking too long in his opinion. There was no response. "Tal?" he called worried. Still nothing. He frowned. There was something wrong. So he took a step back and knocked the door down. And what he saw horrified him. Inside the bathroom was Tala sitting on the floor with blood all around him. "Tala," Kai screamed. Rei came running, "What happe-.. My GOD!"

They got Tala out and back to the living room. Rei brought first aid kit and bandaged Tala's arms up. All this time Tala didn't say a word. He didn't even look at them. Kai went to the kitchen and when he came back he had a glass of water and some pills. He showed them to Tala's face. Finally, Tala looked at him, questioningly. "Just sleeping pills," Kai said softly. Tala nodded and took them from him. He gulped them down together with the water. Then he lied down on the couch, his back facing his friends.

Rei went to the bathroom. He was crying, when he saw all the blood. "Rei?" Kai asked his boyfriend, "What are you doing?" Rei crouched down with a rag from under the sink in his hand. "I-I have to c-clean this up," he said brokenly. Kai took Rei by his arm and lifted him, "Let it be… I will do it." Then he pushed Rei out of the bathroom. Rei leaned on the wall outside the bathroom and slid down. He hugged himself and sobbed.

**Oh my god! Don't kill me please. But I would like to know, what do you say? I almost cried when I was writing this, and I am author!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I didn't know how to fix it in this phase, so… **

A hard knocking on the door was heard throughout the apartment that was shared by two famous Russian bladers. At least until three days ago. Bryan groaned and rolled out of the bed. He felt like shit and he couldn't remember the last night very clear. He was drunk like a dog. It seemed that it has become a habit for him. He would just sleep until afternoon, and then go to the bar to get himself trashed.

He hissed as his head started to pound after the sudden movement. He would get some aspirin later. It wasn't as if he didn't know the drill already. Bryan made his way to the door. His stomach lurched, he felt so sick, and he would puke right here and right then. But there was nothing in it; after all he didn't eat more like two days. Not after…

Bryan's trail of thoughts was interrupted by another loud pounding. "Yeah, yeah, I'm commin'," he muttered, "Don't get your panties in a knot…" He opened the door, only to be greeting by a fist in his face. The tall Russian lost his balance and fell straight on his ass. He looked up, and to his shock above him was standing no other than Rei.

"What's the big idea?" Bryan exclaimed. "You have to ask?" Rei hissed, "How could you?" Bryan glared at him, "What the hell are you talking about?" Rei glared back, "Tala is over at mine's and Kai's house." Bryan blinked, surprised, and looked away guiltily. Rei watched him with satisfaction, "He told us everything. I always knew you are a bastard, but I didn't think even you would be such asshole." Bryan was silent. "He is so heartbroken and sad," Rei continued, "He even tried to kill himself." Bryan's eyes widened and looked at Rei.

But Bryan quickly composed himself and finally got up from the floor. "And why are you telling me this?" he said with raised eyebrow, "As Ivanov probably said you, we broke up. So this is not my business." And with this he wanted to walk away. But Rei didn't allow that. He grabbed Bryan's arm and turned him back to him, "You don't care?" Bryan scowled at him, "As I said, there is nothing between us anymore…"

Rei slammed Bryan into the wall and pinned him there. "There is a saying," he growled in Bryan's ear, "Don't piss off the tiger…" Then Rei's nose wrinkled. Bryan smelled, and with his enhanced senses it was even more noticeable. He smelled like alcohol, tobacco, perfume and some other things, Rei didn't want to think about. But there was something else too. Suddenly Rei's eyes widened, when he realized, what it was. Bryan looked away. 'Oh no, he didn't…' thought Rei as he let Bryan go and dashed to the bedroom. "Oh yes, he did..." he thought sarcastically when he saw the bed.

On the bed was lying another person. The person was so tangled in sheets so the only thing, Rei could see, was a mop of red hair. When Rei entered the room, the person stirred and slowly sat up. Now could Rei see, that is was a male, and on top of that it was Brooklyn. When Brooklyn saw Rei, he smirked, "Did you come for your share of the Big Guy?" Rei opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Bryan is really good fuck, you know?" Brooklyn said with glee.

Rei's face reddened from anger and embarrassment. He turned around to find Bryan and beat him. How could he do this? But Bryan wasn't there and Rei could hear running water from bathroom. He didn't want to think of what Tala would do, when he hears about this. Rei sighed and walked to kitchen to make some food, before he would drag Bryan to Tala, so they could work this out. Or so he hoped. But seeing Brooklyn, he wasn't so sure anymore.

Rei heard some rustling and when he turned around he saw Brooklyn sitting on a chair, smirking at him. "Well kitty," Brooklyn said mockingly, "You didn't answer my question." Rei narrowed his eyes, "Fuck off Brooklyn, or I will tell Hiro." Brooklyn glared at him, "You wouldn't…" "Oh yes, I would," Rei snapped at him. "Fine, I'm going. Tell Bryan, that he can call anytime," Brooklyn still glaring stood and in the door he turned to Rei one last time, "Oh and also tell him, that my name is Brooklyn and not Tala. I don't take it very well when my sex partner screams another name." And with that he disappeared in the door.

After a few minutes Bryan entered the kitchen. When he saw Rei there, he stopped, "You are still here?" "I saw him," Rei deadpanned. "I know," Bryan grunted, "That's why I am asking, why are you still here?" Rei sighed and placed a plate with few sandwiches on the table. Bryan looked at him questioningly. "Just eat it," Rei said, "And don't worry, I didn't poison it. As much as I would want to…"

It was almost half an hour when Rei and Bryn exited the apartment complex Bryan lived in. Bryan's eyes widened, when he saw the car, Rei was walking to. "Kai will kill you when he finds out you borrowed his black Jaguar," he said trying to sound casually. "What he doesn't know, wouldn't hurt him," Rei said, "Besides, I will return it without a single scratch." When they were inside, Bryan looked at the Chinese blader, "So… when did you learn how to drive?" Rei smirked, "Who said, I have a license?" Bryan gulped and quickly fastened his seatbelt. After that, Rei quickly took off with a screech.

…**I messed it even more up… It's short, but I didn't want to confront Tala and Bryan just yet. **


	4. Chapter 4

Rei walked into the living room. Kai was sitting on an armchair, reading some book. Meanwhile Tala was still lying on the couch, but was now wide awake and staring absentmindedly before him. "Tala?" Rei called softly, catching attention of the two occupants. Rei sighed and said, "I had brought someone…" Then he turned to the person behind him.

Bryan just stood in the hall, not wanting to face the red haired man, he hurt so much. But Rei looked at him expectantly. Yet he didn't make a move to enter the room. The raven haired scowled at him, grabbed him by his arm and yanked him into the living room. There Tala was. Lying on the couch, looking at him shocked.

Then his face changed to angry. "What are you doing here, Shit-face?" Tala asked angrily, "I think I told you, that I don't want to see you ever again." Bryan glared, "It's not as if I am here by choice." Tala stood up. Kai and Rei watched Tala and Bryan warily. "If so, then fuck off, for all I care," Tala said. "Why you little..." Bryan growls and starts to move towards Tala, who is ready to launch himself at Bryan. But Rei grabbed Bryan and Kai grabbed Tala, and they slammed them on the walls opposite of each other.

Bryan and Tala glared at each other, as they couldn't do anything else. Then Bryan looked down. "I slept with Brooklyn," he whispered quietly, but loud enough for Tala to hear, who flinched and looked away. "And why are you telling me?" Tala said flatly, "You can screw whoever you want, I couldn't care less." They were all silent for a while.

"Are you now civilized enough, to not to go for each other throats?" Kai asked Tala seriously. When the red head nodded, he released him. Rei did the same with Bryan, but none of them made any move to move away from the walls they were leaning on. Bryan was watching Tala, hoping that he would look up and into his eyes, but younger Russian was busy studying floor.

"You know, you were right in one thing," Tala laughed dryly. Bryan narrowed his eyes, "What do you mean?" Tala looked out of the window and with emotionless face he said, "I really let Boris screw me. I let him fuck me, till I screamed…" Rei let out soft gasp and then he quickly covered his mouth, his eyes full of tears. Kai looked as if someone hit him. And Bryan looked at Tala, shock written all over his normally glaring face.

Bryan slowly made his way to Tala, who kept looking outside, until he was right in front of him. Then he turned his head to him and their eyes met. Tala's eyes looked almost the same as always, but they lacked the usual spark. They looked hollow. Tala watched Bryan unblinking, which unnerved him slightly.

"Tala," Bryan whispered. The red head didn't respond. "Tala," Bryan sobbed this time, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You never told me this…" "And what does it matter?" Tala asked in cold voice. In this moment Bryan cried openly, not caring about loosing his face in front of others, wanting nothing more, than to hug Tala close to him, protecting him from the world. But he knew, if he did that, Tala would distance himself from him even more.

"It does matter," Bryan whispered brokenly, "It does matter to me." They were silent. Then Bryan reached his hand for Tala's arm. He stopped for a second, hesitated, but then he gently touched Tala's arm. Bryan noticed, how tense Tala was, even though he didn't show it otherwise. "I'm a real asshole, aren't I?" he said as he gently caressed Tala's arm, following his hand with his eyes. He stopped at the bandage's rim.

He looked up to meet Tala's blue orbs observing him. But they were different now. The hardness from them gone, almost tempting him to continue. "Tala," he whispered. Bryan then leaned to Tala, stopping only centimeters from his face. Tala closed his eyes, which Bryan took as request to continue. But then Tala pushed him away. "I'm sorry but I'm tired," Tala said as he glared at Bryan, "So if you don't mind, I'm going to bed." And with that he left.

- BB - BB - BB -

When was Tala sure, that everyone was asleep, he got out from his bed. Then he quietly went down. When he wanted to go out on the veranda, he had to go through the living room, where was Bryan peacefully sleeping on the couch. Fortunately one of the first things, they learned in Abbey, was how to move without a single sound. So he could get out without Bryan even flinch a muscle.

Tala sat down on the wooden veranda with his feet hanging over the edge, grass tickling his bare feet. Tonight wasn't a single cloud on the sky and the moon was shining so brightly, that Tala could see everything clearly. He sighed. He needed to think many things about. Especially Bryan. What Bryan said to him, hurt him very dearly. But he still loved him. And he didn't know about what Boris did to him. Tala desperately wanted Bryan to stay by his side, but he wasn't sure if Bryan even wanted him now, that he knew. What happened earlier could very well be an act, he pulled because of others.

Tala heard soft footsteps behind him, but he didn't bother to turn to see who it was. Beside him sat down Bryan, yet he didn't do anything to acknowledge him. They sat in silence several minutes. Neither of them wanted to disturb the peace between them.

"Tala," Bryan finally said. Tala looked at him and Bryan gasped. Tala looked so serene in the bright light from moon. And his eyes were glowing like crystals in the moonlight. He looked like angel. Tears spilled from his eyes when he reminded himself, just what he had done to this angel, his love.

"Tala," Bryan starts, "Can you even forgive me for what I did?" "You hurt me Bryan," Tala never breaks the eye contact, "You hurt me so much…" Bryan sobs, "I know… But I don't want to lose you. I love you." Tala leans to Bryan and rested his head on Bryan's shoulder, "Maybe I can give you a second chance…" Bryan tipped Tala's head to face him, "Thank you. I promise you, I will not hurt you again, ever… I love you so much." Tala smiled a little, "I love you too." And then their lips met in gentle, loving kiss.

- BB - BB - BB -

In the morning came Kai into the living room, only to find sleeping Bryan on the couch with Tala asleep on his stomach, with his head resting in the crook between Bryan's neck and shoulder. "Kai," called Rei from behind him, "I can't find Tala… Oh." Rei stopped when he saw the two sleeping forms on the couch. Kai turned to him and smiled. Rei hugged Kai, "We should let the two sleep. So, how about we follow their example?" "Sure," Kai nodded and Rei dragged him back to their bedroom.

**Owari**

**This was the last chapter… But I do plan to make a one-shot sequel, for those ones that are waiting for some smut.**


End file.
